There are several web sites in which Internet users can upload images for generating printed images. For example, some of these web sites allow users to upload digital photographs. The user may also receive print copies of the digital photographs. For example, the user may select from predetermined print sizes (e.g., 4×6, 5×7, and 8×10), and the web site may inform the user whether the digital photograph is adequate for the print sizes.
These web sites generally provide a limited selection of sizes for printing an image. Also, when the image is not adequate for any of these sizes, the web sites do not suggest an alternative size and the user is not provided an opportunity to suggest a custom size. Additionally, the photo resolution is generally used to determine whether a particular predetermined size is adequate for printing a photograph. Other factors, which may effect image zooming and trimming, may not be evaluated.